


All the things that drum

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And it only took Jaskier singing a certain song for him to realize this, Feelings for his bard, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, I wrote it at gine 1 am so it's feelsy and full of bad writing, M/M, Not stating which song as technically that's a spoiler, Schmaltyzy Fluff, i have no idea how to tag this, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Jaskier loves Geralt, Geralt is unaware. Until Jaskier throws caution to the wind and sings a new song, one that will at the end of the night have him run...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	All the things that drum

It's a rare occasion that Jaskier wakes before Geralt does, and he takes this rare opportunity to stare without being caught and told off. He takes in the white hair splayed out like a halo, the jut of sharp cheek bones, lips chapped from wind and heat yet still soft to touch ~~and oh how Jaskier longs to feel their touch~~. Eyes sweep over shoulders broad and strong, to arms that have carried him more than once to safety, and then to hands, scarred and calloused from many many years of labour, but still gentle when they need to be. The hands move, rubbing at eyes that say more than words ever can, words that are currently being said. Wait he's being spoken to, best pay attention.

" _If you are finished staring, go fetch us some water. Don't go into middle of the stream, I don't want to have to rescue you from a drowner... for the fifth time_."

-

They've been travelling for a good part of the day, heading to the next town in the hopes of a new contract. The day is bright, sun shining up in the sky, warming the land and those who walk it. He's humming, a new tune forming as he walks, one that has been in the making for a while, but until now wordless. He sees the words clear in his mind, but mindful of his travelling companion, he doesn't utter them out loud. He feels eyes on him, but he knows better than to look, as much as he wants to. Happily humming away, he doesn't see the tree root until its too late, and down he goes. Barely managing to sling his lute back round to his back as he realized what is happening he falls to the ground with a thump. A second thump is heard, then footsteps marching his way, before a sigh from above makes him finally look up. Geralt doesn't comment, just simply offers a hand which Jaskier gladly takes, standing clumsily to his feet with the aid of Geralt. A look is given, and after a quick pat down and dust off, Jaskier steps over the tree root and resumes humming. A quiet " _Hmm_ " is just barely heard, and he can't help but grin.

-

It's almost dusk and Jaskier is onto his second ale of the night, drinking in between playing for the patrons of the tavern they are staying in. Geralt had eaten then gone off goodness knows where, leaving Jaskier to his music. He had been asked to play almost as soon as they arrived in the tavern, and after making an arrangement with the tavern owner, Jaskier had happily agreed to play for towns people. The tavern was full of life, the people of the town more than willing to stop and listen to the joyful music being produced. He's playing the Fishmongers Daughter, always a crowd favourite, when a young voice calls out for something new. There's a beat, less than a second really, where Jaskier debates what he's about to do, but then he nods. He strums different chords, the change in tempo making sure all eyes and ears are focused on him. He takes a deep breath, and begins. The words flow, slow and quiet first of all, but the lyrics change and Jaskier is singing loud, with fire and lightning in his veins, and the tavern is in awe. Jaskier plays and plays, until the words run out, and then... It's cheers and whistles and shouts of " _get that man a drink_ ". He's too caught up in the noise to notice a shadow sneak past the crowd, and through the door that leads to the taverns rooms for rent.

-

He sits and waits in their room, waits for the door to open and close, waits for the candle to be lit, before he speaks.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

The gasp that follows is to be expected, but the words next are not.

_"I have, you've just never actually listened. Not until tonight. I'm not going to apologize for how I feel. If you want me to go, I will. Will it hurt to leave you, yes, but I don't want things to be awkward. I respect you much to let things be awkward."_

_"And if I ask you to run, would you?"_

" _I don't under..."_

_"Run, to show loves worth running to."_

Jaskier doesn't answer straight away, and Geralt find's his heart speeding up, suddenly worried that Jaskier's next words won't be the ones he oh so longs to hear (he doesn't know when that happened, but he knows it true.) The sound of a lute case being placed on the floor breaks Geralt out his musings, and he looks up (he had looked away as soon as he had said the lyrics, too scared of seeing anything other than feelings shared.) Jaskier stands at the door, back pressed firmly against the door (which Geralt notices is closed and bolted), and is looking directly at Geralt as he speaks, his voice calm and unwavering. 

_"Yes. Yes I would run."_

Time slows, or that's what it feels in the room, as Geralt smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes, and then...

_"Jaskier, run."_

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what this is. I was listening to Westlife last night and initially got inspired by the song Without You. Then half way through writing I hit shuffle on Spotify and Love Run started to play, and well, you can see by the ending of the drabble how that changed the writing. If you liked this, toss a kudos my way, and if you feel like commenting, then I'll love you forever.


End file.
